


French Kissing Life Square On The Mouth

by clindzy



Series: Cut to the Quick [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Dates, First Kiss, Lust, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clindzy/pseuds/clindzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny's first date. Steve is cursing Catherine with every flick of his fingers styling his hair, sure that going on this date is a bad idea. He's not that desperate that he needs set up, and with a man, albeit an allegedly very attractive one. Danny is pacing nervously in his shabby apartment while his ex wife picks out what she deems appropriate date wear.</p><p>Or the one where Catherine and Rachel conspire to push these two handsome, headstrong men together and won't take no for an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	French Kissing Life Square On The Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to give my amazing readers a treat. Thank my muse and the wonder that is the Steve Miller Band, Bon Jovi and Kenny Chesney.

Steve glared at Catherine in the mirror, gel sticky on the ends of his fingers, poised to fling it at her if necessary.

"Tell me again why I agreed to this, Cath."

Catherine smiled slowly, a devious glint in her eyes. "Because it's been far too long since you've gotten any, Commander."

Unaffected by her flirtations, Steve simply rolled his eyes. "So I need to be set up? And with a man?"

"Absolutely."

"If this goes badly, you're taking me on one hell of an expensive vacation."

Catherine smirked, sending a text to Rachel. She received an immediate reply:  _As nervous as a girl in junior high._

Catherine crossed the room, stopping outside the bathroom door, obviously wanting to appraise his outfit. She touched the dark stonewashed denim, surprised by its softness, humming her approval at the black leather belt with matte silver buckle. Moving upwards she shook her head in mild disgust at the plain gray button up that Steve had paired with the form fitting jeans and classic white Adidas low cuts. Steve turned from his position in the mirror, seeing her taking the offensive shirt back to his closet.

"What's wrong with that shirt?" he asked petulantly.

Sighing heavily, Catherine answered, "Everything, Steve. I'll find something suitable."

Steve grimaced as he was shooed back into his bathroom; there was no telling what she would pull out of his closet. He finished gelling his hair and shaving and strode out into his bedroom. Immediately he shuddered at the pile of clothing on his bed - some of it he hadn't seen since high school. If Cath had any soul at all, she would at least pick something from the last twenty years.

He found her buried in the back corner of his closet, clutching a perfectly faded gray Aeorosmith tee, rivets still unbelievably intact. "You're wearing this." Catherine thrusted the shirt into his hands.

Shocked, Steve muttered, " Th-Thanks."

"Don't thank me. Just get dressed or you'll be late," Catherine said as she rushed out of his house, needing to check in with the other half of the operation.

Across town, Danny was being berated by his ex wife Rachel while she tore through his wardrobe and lamented on his lack of accessories and it was only serving to ratchet his nerves up the wall. He knew she meant well, but Christ, it was only one date. Danny was pretty sure that he could pick out his own clothes every morning when he got dressed for work; he had even managed to impress Rachel with his style at one point in time.

"Daniel, are you listening?" Rachel asked exasperatedly.

"Hmm, yes, I'm meeting Steve at 7 at La Moma's in Kuhio. He's a friend of your friend's. Catherine, right?"

Rachel arched a defined brow, clearly stunned but nodded. "Yes. He's also a Lieutenant Commander in the Navy. A former SEAL, I believe Cath told me."

Danny felt himself salivating at the mere image of a man in uniform; a sailor was beyond anything his extremely active imagination and healthy appetite for sex could have ever dreamed up.

"Good God, Danny. Not on the first date, okay." Rachel looked at him, concern written clearly on her features for the man she still knew inside and out.

Rachel checked her phone, seeing a text from Catherine:  _Tell Danny to go slow...He's been through a lot and has extremely high walls to get behind._

Danny touched her hand, rubbing her wrist. "I promise. I'm guessing that was Catherine, checking up on me," he said, pointing to the phone.

Rachel put her phone away and replied, "Yes. She also said to go slow with him that he's been through a lot so it will likely be a tough go."

Danny nodded, standing up from the couch, needing to finish getting ready; there was absolutely no way he wasn't making his best impression for this naval officer.

Rachel trailed behind him, handing him his black casual Skechers, his favorite acid washed jeans, his black leather belt and his favorite gray button down with the sky blue stripes that never failed to get him compliments on his eyes.

Danny took several deep breaths before allowing himself to put his razor anywhere near his face and only then did he make tentative sweeps along his jaw. Rachel noticed her unflappable ex husband acting uncharacteristically anxious.

Stepping into his small bathroom, she touched Danny on his arm lightly to get his attention. "I can do it for you if you want me to," she said softly, a peace between them that hadn't existed since those early days, when their love had been shiny and new.

Gratefully, Danny handed Rachel the razor. "Thank you," he whispered, swallowing against a lump that had inexorably appeared in his throat and put tears in his eyes.

Rachel deftly shaved his skin, relaxing him, all the while not mentioning the emotional elephants in the room. She stepped back and nodded her approval at her work, indicating he should begin on his hair. He smiled to himself, squirting the cold gel into his hand and working his hair into his preferred style, he really did spend as much time on his hair as a woman did.

 Steve allowed himself one more look in the mirror before walking out his front door. He had never been this nervous in his entire life, not even when he was awaiting his acceptance into the SEALs. Of course it could have something to do with the fact that he had never been on a date with a man; the only 'dates' he'd ever went on were with Catherine and those could hardly be qualified as anything but the pursuit of carnal passions. Steve opened the door to his truck, allowing the familiar roar of the engine to drown out his thoughts. Reaching for the radio, he flicked it on and he heard:

 _I met you on somebody's island_  
_You thought you had known me before_  
_I brought you a crate of papaya_  
_They waited all night by your door_  
_You probably wouldn't remember_  
_I probably couldn't forget_  
_Jungle love in the surf in the pouring rain_  
_Everything's better when wet_  
  
_Jungle love it's drivin' me mad_  
_It's makin' me crazy_  
_Jungle love it's drivin' me mad_  
_It's makin' me crazy_  
  
_But lately you live in the jungle_  
_I never see you alone_  
_But we need some definite answers_  
_So I thought I would write you a poem_  
_The question to everyone's answer_  
_Is usually asked from within_  
_But the patterns of the rain_  
_And the truth they contain_  
_Have written my life on your skin_  
  
_Jungle love it's drivin' me mad_  
_It's makin' me crazy_  
_Jungle love it's drivin' me mad_  
_It's makin' me crazy_  
  
_You treat me like I was your ocean_  
_You swim in my blood when it's warm_  
_My cycles of circular motion_  
_Protect you and keep you from harm_  
_You live in a world of illusion_  
_Where everything's peaches and cream_  
_We all face a scarlet conclusion_  
_But we spend our time in a dream_  
  
_Jungle love it's drivin' me mad_  
_It's makin' me crazy_  
_Jungle love it's drivin' me mad_  
_It's makin' me crazy_  
  
_Jungle love it's drivin' me mad_  
_It's makin' me crazy_  
_Jungle love it's drivin' me mad_  
_It's makin' me crazy._

Steve turned the volume all the way up, singing along, anxiety forgotten, wiped away by the wonders of music.

Danny fiddled with his hair once more, tugged at his jeans and hugged Rachel before opening the door to his Camaro.

Rachel stood stock still, an almost awkward silence approaching, but then, of course Danny spoke. "Yes, I will tell you how it went, Rach," Danny said, something akin to fondness in his voice.

Clearing her throat and divesting of her emotions, she spoke, "Please do. I need to know when you will be picking Grace up this weekend."

Both Danny and Steve were being conspired against and had absolutely no idea, with each of the women in their lives having their own ulterior motives in mind when arranging this date.

Danny nodded, but inside was reeling with confusion as usual. Dealing with his ex wife was as difficult as interrogating a suspect, unpredictable and extremely volatile. He turned the keys in the ignition, enjoying the thrum of his pride and joy. Still more unsettled and out of his depth than he liked to admit, he turned on the radio, hearing this welcoming his ears:

 _Your love is like bad medicine_  
_Bad medicine is what I need_  
_Shake it up, just like bad medicine_  
_There ain't no doctor that can cure my disease_  
  
_(Bad medicine)_  
  
_I ain't got a fever got a permanent disease_  
_It'll take more than a doctor to prescribe a remedy_  
_I got lots of money but it isn't what I need_  
_Gonna take more than a shot to get this poison out of me_  
_And I got all the symptoms count 'em 1, 2, 3_  
  
_First you need_  
_That's what you get for falling in love_  
_Then you bleed_  
_You get a little but it's never enough_  
_And then you're on your knees_  
_That's what you get for falling in love_  
_Now this boy's addicted 'cause your kiss is the drug_  
  
_Your love is like bad medicine_  
_Bad medicine is what I need_  
_Shake it up, just like bad medicine_  
_There ain't no doctor that can cure my disease_  
  
_Bad, bad medicine_  
  
_I don't need no needle to be giving me a thrill_  
_And I don't need no anesthesia or a nurse to bring a pill_  
_I got a dirty down addiction that doesn't leave a track_  
_I got a jones for your affection like a monkey on my back_  
_There ain't no paramedic gonna save this heart attack_  
  
_When you need_  
_That's what you get for falling in love_  
_Then you bleed_  
_You get a little but it's never enough_  
_And then you're on your knees_  
_That's what you get for falling in love_  
_Now this boy's addicted 'cause your kiss is the drug_  
  
_Your love is like bad medicine_  
_Bad medicine is what I need_  
_Shake it up, just like bad medicine_  
_So let's play doctor, baby, cure my disease_  
  
_Bad, bad medicine_  
_Is what I want_  
_Bad, bad medicine_  
_Is what I need_  
  
  
_I need a respirator 'cause I'm running out of breath_  
_For you're an all night generator wrapped in stockings and a dress_  
_When you find your medicine you take what you can get_  
_'Cause if there's something better baby well they haven't found it yet_  
  
_Your love is like bad medicine_  
_Bad medicine is what I need_  
_Shake it up, just like bad medicine_  
_There ain't no doctor that can cure my disease_  
  
_Your love—bad medicine_  
_Bad medicine is what I need_  
_Shake it up, just like bad medicine_  
_Your love's the potion that can cure my disease_  
  
_Bad, bad medicine_  
_Is what I want_  
_Bad, bad medicine_  
_Who's bad, who's bad_  
  
_I gotta do, I gotta_  
_(Bad, bad medicine)_  
_I gotta do, I gotta_  
_I gotta, I gotta_  
_I gotta do it again_  
  
_Wait a minute_  
_Wait a minute_  
_Hold on_  
_I'm not done_  
_One more time with feel_  
_Come on_  
_One for that_  
_Help me up now_  
  
_Your love is like bad medicine_  
_Bad medicine is what I need_  
_Shake it up, just like bad medicine_  
_You got the potion that can cure my disease_  
  
_Your love—bad medicine_  
_Your kiss is what I need_  
_Your love—bad medicine._

Danny grinned, knowing a good sign when he saw one and kept the volume blaring until he reached the restaurant's parking lot. Quickly, he scanned his immediate surroundings, out of habit, and exited the car. Steve jumped out of his truck just as Danny made it inside the front door, knowing instinctively that this man was his date.

Danny approached the hostess and greeted her with a smile, taking note of the name affixed to her shirt. "Annaliese, I'm supposed to be meeting someone here, a man by the name of Steve.

The hostess blushed at his charming smile, unaware that he was not even remotely flirting with her. "If you'll follow me, I can seat you now and I can seat your friend when he arrives."

"Great," Danny replied, looking around the dimly lit restaurant, seeing if any patrons had entered behind him.

Steve didn't want to be rude or scare his date so he waited until the hostess returned and then stepped up to the menu stand. "Annaliese, is it? I'm Steve, I'm here to meet with the man you just seated in the back corner."

Inexplicably jealous already, Steve made good use of his Smooth Dog nickname and flashed her a truly scintillating smile. He saw her cheeks flush and her knees quiver; he could almost swear the girl was going to faint.

"R-right this way, sir." Annaliese walked quickly, intent on making these two men as happy as possible.

Danny saw the hostess rapidly approaching his table out of his peripheral vision, her stride jerky. She came into his line of sight, bringing a very tall, lean, muscular dark haired man behind her. Danny sucked in a breath, trying to remember how to function. He went to stand up, willing his hands to be steady and not clammy. Steve motioned that he stay seated.

Steve stretched out his hand and said confidently, "I'm Steve McGarrett, it's nice to meet you."

Danny was temporarily struck speechless by the strength he felt in those fingers, the spice of his cologne wafting across the table and the unmitigated vulnerabilities in display in his breathtaking blue green eyes.

Steve didn't seem to mind, waiting patiently for Danny to introduce himself.

Danny was finally able to speak a few minutes later, only needing to take a half dozen deep breaths before doing so. "I'm Danny Williams, it's nice to meet you, too."

Steve found himself entranced by the grip Danny's callused fingers created, his well-coiffed hair and the undeniable effect he had on him.

They spent three hours in La Moma's, talking easily, getting to know each other over longboards and traditional Hawaiian fare, which Steve found out that Danny was not all that crazy about but was learning to tolerate. Not ready to call it a night, Steve asked, butterflies popping in his stomach, if Danny wanted to watch the waves on his private beach with him. Danny would have normally said no; in his formerly single days when he had dated men, he never would have went home with them on a first date. But he found the word  _yes_ tumbling from his lips as easy it was to take a breath.

Steve's eyes sparkled, a gorgeous smile playing across his features. Danny found himself falling quickly for this man, nowhere near the version that he was cautioned to expect. That spicy scent and gorgeous eyes did him in; he kissed Steve square on the mouth outside La Moma's, not caring who saw. Steve kissed him back, giving as good he got, asking him without words to open his mouth to him. Greedy for more, Danny sucked in his tongue, submitting to Steve, moaning shamelessly.

Steve broke the kiss so they could breathe, brushing his thumb along Danny's jaw. Danny looked at Steve drinking him in.

"Well, that was one hell of a first date, babe," Danny said breathily.

Steve smirked. "When can I see you again?"

"As soon as we can make it back to your private beach." Danny kissed the corner of Steve's mouth, already addicted to his taste. Steve took Danny's hand and led him to his truck.

"Well, let's go then. We can pick up your car tomorrow."

Steve turned the radio on as soon as he had the truck turned on, interested to learn what Danny listened to. As Zeppelin played softly in the background, Danny leaned over and nuzzled his neck. Apparently, they shared the same taste in music as well as beer; definitely good to know.

Ending their first date by the ocean was spontaneous and something Steve had never allowed himself to have. He had a feeling Danny was going to break a lot of those never-have-I-ever into indistinguishable shards. Seeking Danny's mouth out, he kissed him hard, laying his claim, not caring that they just met. Danny felt Steve's claim singing in his blood, returning it with a claim of his own.

Nothing was going to tear them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Expect more timestamps as we move deeper into the case fic. I love all of my loyal, amazing readers.  
> xx


End file.
